Stop what you're doing & get down on your knees!
by Sidura
Summary: Crossover with Buffy  Don't mess with a girl on a mission, especially if her name is Faith best just go along for the ride! Set in the Accidental Ties 'verse
1. First Impressions

Disclaimer - I don't own anything, everybody you have heard (which is everyone)of before belongs to someone else.

This is set after my last couple of stories (Accidental Ties and A Winchester Family Thanksgiving) - hope it's okay, had requests for this to be done, just sorry it has taken so long.

Hope you review it - only way I'll know if I should continue as this is still a bit of a Work in Progress so the rating may change as it goes on.

You don't really have to read the last two but if you haven't, here are the major points - Winchesters, Buffy and Dawn are related, Dawn is in college in the UK, and oh yeah, Robin is dead. (sorry if you like him.)

The title comes from the song Don't Mess with a Missionary man - on an Eurythmics tant at the moment

Thanks to Twinkiecat for betaing this for me - hope it is less confusing now.

* * *

"Hi 'D', what are you doing answering the phone girl? Don't you actually have to be in the same country your school is in to go to college?"

The room was dark and she could hear the water running, someone singing in the bathroom.

"Yeah I know this ain't my cell. Mine's dead, threw it at something. No it wasn't Spike; and when did you guys get caller id?"

She thought she heard something for a second, the light under the door to the corridor was disturbed, someone had just walked by. She wanted off the line quick, to get out of the room. She wasn't really in the mood to deal with its legitimate occupants.

"D, what are going on about? No don't get B; I don't have the time for the lecture. No, I don't know who this thing belongs to. Look, I gotta be quiet, the guy's in the shower. No, I haven't done… D, is that your opinion of me. Look I need…D listen…"

She held the phone away from her ear. Great, D thought she'd just dragged some poor sap out of a bar just for his phone. She'd done a lot of guys in her time but even at her worst, she'd just have taken the cell off him.

She'd lost her phone as well as a couple of other bits and pieces in a cemetery in the last county, dealing with something that hadn't take much of her time. She had heard this guy talking to some other guy about a Xander in Cleveland who did bad pirate impressions in a bar that she had passed through. Not too many of them around she'd thought, and at least this way, meant that she wouldn't have to try and remember the name of what ever they had called the Cleveland Slayer house this week.

Xander was never good at sticking at things, so why did 'G' leave him to name the place? They had gone through various incarnations of Summers school for girls, various half way houses, Andrew's suggestion for Foundation for Ladies And Girls (FLAG), just so they could have a Knight Rider reference …blah, blah, blah; though the best one so far was Willow's idea of 'The LaVelle Institute for the betterment of Young Women'. However, that had been vetoed because it didn't have a snappy initial thing going on.

Every time, she turned up at the place, he was toying with a name change. Not that it was any skin of her nose what they called the place, she knew what they place was for, but it did kind of make it hard when you tried to call the operator for the number. So finding this guy was heaven sent, in a way.

Unfortunately for her, the guy, who seemed a little too full of it, and his taller friend had disappeared before she had had that chance to 'borrow' the cell from him.

"D look, you are going to… hold that thought would you," she said.

The door open and the other one came in, he was carrying a couple of bags of burgers and a couple of sodas. She was polite, she let him put them down before she flipped him on his back, he let out a quiet oomph as she sat on him. She put a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"D, you still there?" she asked, "Good. Sorry about that just had to keep the locals quiet. Yep, on my own some Blue had some legal matters that just couldn't wait. Yeah he went with, meeting up. Give us a sec."

She put her free hand over the mouthpiece of the cell, hoping D wouldn't hear this, as she looked down at the guy she was squeezing between her thighs.

"Hey Stretch, you enjoying the view? Good for you. Eyes up!" His eyes now focused upwards, towards her face, she smiled at him, "Good Boy, I let you up in a couple, soon as I'm done here."

D was getting agitated, now screaming through the phone, "D?" she asked, "I hear that vein in your head poppin' out. You know that ain't good."

The line went quiet. Not exactly a good sign, she could picture D starting to hyperventilate on the other end of the line.

"D, you still there?... Can I get back to you, like when you've taken a valium or something? Wait, what do you mean? Yeah, that sounds like the guy, and yes, he's in the bathroom. Is the other one tall and shaggy looking? Yeah, I've seen him too. Well, right now? D, promise not to get the way you get - I'm kinda sitting on him. D? D? D - I'm not talking to you when you're channeling Red."

She flicked off the phone and looked down, "Stretch, What I already tell you?"

His eyes flicked upwards again.

She smiled, at him as he started to struggle a little harder, like it would do much good, "Now Stretch, promise not to scream if I move my hand?"

He nodded she lifted her hand, "What do you want?" Sam asked.

She grinned at him, "Just needed to place a call."

The bathroom door opened, causing her to turn her head to see what had caused the disturbance.

The guy from the bar stood in the doorway; hair all messed up, skin dripping wet with only a towel round his waist. The light from the bathroom framed him real nice; it also seemed to bring out the shine of the barrel of the 9mm he was holding.

She bit her bottom lip at the sight just as the motel room door opened and two older men stood there, "Boys, you ready?"

John and Bobby just looked at the scene; Dean was in a towel, training a gun on a girl in leather pants, a tight low-cut red top and denim jacket who was straddling Sam's chest as he was lying on the floor.

"What the hell?" Bobby asked. John just ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't going to ask.

The dark haired girl, with the bright red lips looked down, "Sam?" she asked, Sam nodded, still stunned, turned her head to the bathroom, "Dean?"

Dean didn't say a word, lowering the gun slightly.

She smiled and then threw the phone at him, Dean scrambled to catch it, barely making it while holding onto his dignity.

Good hand eye co-ordination she thought, she pouted, "Shame!" she muttered.

She stood up, turning her attention to the two late arrivals, "So, if this is Sam and Dean which one of you two is Johnny?"

"What?" John asked as she went over to pick up her bag, as well as one of the sodas Sam had brought in.

She pointed at him, "Guess, we got a winner then."

She went over to the door to make her way out the room, squeezing past the older men, she turned to Dean, "Towel boy, tell D I'm at most a couple days behind and I need the latest 411, usual way should be okay. Meeting up with the other two later, but I'm going with or without."

The phone, as if on cue, rang in Dean's hand.

She eyed up John nodding, looked back at the other two in the room for before turning her attention back to the older man, she sucked some air through her teeth, "Not bad, Not bad at all."

She turned her head towards Dean, "By the way if they got any idea how far behind me Riley is, with his white bread brigade, that would be make my day."

She turned her attention back towards John; she looked him up and down again, raising an eyebrow, "Well, Joyce always did have taste."

She strolled down the corridor leaving the four stunned men to wonder what had hit them.

Sam made his way over to the table, noting that something was missing, "She took my laptop!"

Bobby and John watched her walk away as Dean got off the phone.

"Bye Dawn. Yeah, we'll be careful." He said.

John and Bobby just looked over at Dean, confused as hell.

Dean looked at dumbstruck group, "That was Dawn on the phone."

"Got that," John said.

Dean pointed towards the door, at the path their interloper had taken, "That was Faith."


	2. A quiet drink

Disclaimer - Please see previous chapter.

Right thought I get this bit and the next chapter up before I go on holiday.

Hope it is okay for you.

Oh and thanks to Twinkiecat for looking this over for me. It was very much appreciated.

* * *

The bar was one of those places that would never be advertised in a mall, through those two for one family meal deals Bobby thought as they entered the noisy smoky room. Sam was still in a mood about the loss of his laptop, and if only the boy could work out a way to make money from snarking, then he and his brother wouldn't have to run another scam ever again.

The boys had called him for some heavy artillery, John had taken off after some tip he'd heard about the yellow eyed SOB. However, Bobby had decided to call him the second Sam had uttered the word Succubae down the phone.

Knowing those boys, if they didn't take them down quick, Dean would be stupid enough to offer himself up as bait for whatever plan the two of them came up with. At least with John there, there would be less of a chance of something going wrong. It had gone down all right; they'd sent the bitches back to hell and freed the souls that they had collected.

They were now just outside Evansville Indiana, six hours down the road from the motel where the girl had broken in. Dean had shut up about Sam being taken by a girl. John has simply turned around and said that if Dean had been on his game, then she wouldn't have gotten into the room in the first place.

They settled down at a small table at the back as Dean set about going to work. He casually trawled around a few of the pool tables looking for a nice plump target, or at least someone who he could separate enough cash from to pay for the evening, unfortunately there didn't seem to be either. Instead, he decided to play a few rounds with his brother, just enough to make sure Sammy wasn't getting rusty.

She had just sent the six ball into the corner pocket when they saw her. She was alone at the table closest to the bar, and didn't seem to care that she was the focus of attention of a number the bar patrons.

"You know Stretch, your face is gonna stick that way if the wind changes" she said not looking up as the brothers stood silently watching her line up her next shot.

"Where is it?" Sam asked.

She didn't answer, instead she smiled as she sank her next her next ball.

Dean scratched his forehead, "Look…Faith, I got to live with him so you got his damn machine or not?"

She looked up from the cue for a second, "What Sam, you no good at sharing?"

"You could have asked." Sam replied.

"Didn't think you were running an internet café." She threw some cash on the table, "Buy yourself a beer, I'll get it back to you when I'm finished with it."

Sam peered at her, "And if not?"

She started to line up another shot, "I'm good for it, ask D, or better yet ask B."

Dean was about to say something when the vanilla file made a light thud on the worn felt and a bottle was place at Faith's side.

"Oh she's good for it!"

Faith continued to concentrate on her shot, "How's D?"

"Had to scrap her off the ceiling, so thank you so much."

Faith sank the eight picked up the bottle and took a drink before turning to face her blonde counter part all the while the Winchester brothers watched on silently.

Faith looked at Buffy, "You here to work or …?"

Buffy clenched her jaw, "Riley was mentioned."

Faith turned and hit the white ball with the cue sending it flying wildly around the table. "Saw him and his moron squad in Bisbee."

"Where are the other two?"

Faith turned back to Buffy, "Meeting them here, shouldn't be too long but…"

"Let me guess if they're late, you're not waiting."

Faith nodded, she glanced at Sam and Dean before turning back to Buffy, "And there was me thinking that you were here to protect their virtue."

Buffy didn't back down from Faith's glare, "They're big boys they can take care of themselves."

Faith had a twinkle in her eye, "I wouldn't know about that but stretch has possibilities and as for towel boy…"

"Faith!" Buffy said through gritted teeth.

"Chill B you know how this works, I accept, you repress. But I keep telling you it ain't healthy B."

Buffy didn't reply instead continuing to stare down the other slayer.

"He'll be here soon B – you just got to be patient." Faith picked up the file and headed towards the bar.

She sighed throwing her head back in resignation, "Great, she thinks I'm here on a booty call." She turned to face her brothers, "Hi guys – can you give me five minutes?"

"Sure" Sam replied as Buffy took off after her sister slayer.

Sam turned to his brother to say something, but he stopped instead breaking out into a wide smile, "I don't believe it."

"What?" Dean replied.

Sam let out a little chuckle, "I never thought I'd live to see it."

"See what?"

Sam couldn't help but grin, "You're embarrassed!"

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not"

"Whatever you say, towel boy."

"Shut up" Dean said as he headed off towards the bar.

* * *

John and Bobby sat there in what for them was a comfortable silence. It was Bobby that spotted her first heading towards the bar. He nodded towards John, who watched the dark hair girl for a second before bolting upright as he saw who was following her.

"When the hell did she get here?" John asked as Sam came back to the table.

"Not too long ago," Sam replied, "Seemed to be here for her friend."

"Right," John said as he got up from the table.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked, "Something to do with that Faith girl?"

"Kind of," Sam said as Dean came back with some drinks.

"What then?"

"Buffy."

The two girls were sitting looking through the file that Buffy had brought.

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to say hello?" Buffy asked not turning around.

"Depends," John said just standing there.

Both girls turned around, "What?" Buffy asked.

"Thought you wanted to be left to do your thing," John said.

Buffy shook her head, "We have got to work on your people skills." She got off the stool and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Long story" Buffy replied, "Take it you've met Faith."

He nodded in the direction of the dark haired girl, "Hello again."

"Hey" she replied.

* * *

"So this is the famous Bobby then?" Buffy asked as her and Faith followed John back to join the others.

Bobby eyed the blonde girl, so this was Buffy then, trust John to have another good looking one and a good thing that he'd only found out about her a couple of months ago; John Winchester with a teenage daughter that would have been a sight to see. How many teenage boys would have regretted looking at her the wrong way? How many of those kids that Dean had hung about with back then would have gotten out alive?

John Winchester with a daughter, two if he could believe what he'd been told; though John had been drunk when he had told him it. Bobby was trying to get his head round it when John had told him in no uncertain terms whose door he'd be kicking down first if anything happened to the girl. Bobby wondered what the kid was like.

The girl in front of him was the older of the two, the one tied into the legend of the chosen one; that was another thing he was trying to get his head around. Pretty thing and unless she came with a serious lack of brains, (something he couldn't say after five minutes of talking to the girl.), she knew how to handle herself, seeing how she walked into that place alone.

The other one, well as far as Bobby could see, was all fire and ready to burn.

As he watched the two of them Bobby decided that these girls were a dangerous pair either to each other or to anything in their path.

Sam huffed a little as the group talked.

"Sam, what's up?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Huffing is unbecoming in anyone over the age of 5," Buffy said before turning to Faith.

"Give him back his toy. You don't need it."

Faith picked up her bag and got out Sam's laptop pushing it across the table. "There!"

"Thanks," Sam replied.

Faith looked at the file Buffy had put on the table, "It better all be there B."

"For crying out loud, it's there, everything we could find. Do you want to call and check?"

Faith flicked through the file, "Maybe later."

Sam had spent a couple of seconds looking over his laptop to see if there was any external damage.

"Don't panic, I didn't kill it or anything," Faith replied on seeing Sam's concern.

Dean shook his head, "And you give me a hard time over the car."

Sam glared at his brother before heading off to the bar.

"You two staying here long?" John asked.

Buffy turned to Faith before answering the question, "It depends."

"Why don't you spend some quality time with the family," Faith said, smiling, "I'm happy to take care of business."

Buffy sighed, "I know you don't want my help."

"Don't need it B, I've been dealing fine." Faith retorted.

"If it's heading toward the Hellmouth then it needs to be cut off," Buffy said to the other slayer as the others watched the conversation, "He'd want me to help you, he'd want to make sure it was dead."

Faith stood up, definitely not happy at Buffy, "He deserves a hell of a lot more than that B. I'm going stand over the last rotting corpse, it ain't much but I can give him that, and I don't need your help."

Buffy closed her eyes for a second as Faith stormed off.

"Girl's hurting bad," Bobby said to which Buffy nodded.

"Yeah she is. I'm just hoping that she doesn't take us all down with her.


	3. Introductions

Disclaimer - Please see previous chapter.

As I said I'm trying to get this up before I get packed for my holidays.

If there are any problems please let me know and I will try and rectify them as soon as I can.

* * *

Sam stood at the bar, trying to get the bartender's attention, with not much luck in the crowd.

"Hey there," the girl said in a slight Texan twang.

"Hi," Sam said politely.

"What are doing?" she asked.

Sam turned, he was in no mood for a pretty girl trying to scam him for drinks, "I'm waiting to get served."

"Oh really, are you with someone?"

"Yeah I'm here with people." Sam replied, looking at the slightly crazy girl.

"Your family? Always good to travel with your family."

Sam just looked at her – yep, definitely something up with the girl he thought, especially when she started to sniff him.

"Excuse me!" Sam said taking a step back, she grabbed his hand and started to sniff the scratch he had gotten earlier that day. He found that he had to pull extra hard to free himself from her grasp, she just stood there looking at him but something was wrong with her.

She slowly started to go pale and her eyes started to go a shade of blue that was unnatural, a blue that spread across her skin and hair. Her clothes begun to change as well the denim skirt and shirt were being replaced with what Sam could only describe as leather armour.

The transformation wasn't quick, but it seemed to be done in a way that wasn't meant to scare him, but as an introduction.

"What the bloody hell have I told you about doing that in public!"

Sam glanced up to see a blonde man striding towards them, he threw his leather coat around her shoulders though she hadn't acknowledged his presence.

"Sorry mate, she's high strung." The blonde man said to Sam as he covered the 'girl', "My pint had a strange taste to it. Do you think they clean the pipes in here right?"

Sam watched as the other man pulled her to one side, not bothering to wait for Sam's answer to his question.

The blonde man turned to the 'girl' "What have I told you? You don't do that in public, and it is polite to offer to take them to dinner and a movie first. Not that I'm saying you have to pay."

"His blood smells of the slayer." She simply stated.

Sam watched as the blonde man process what she said, were they after the girls? It took a couple of seconds but the man nodded.

Sam took a small step closer to better hear what was being said.

"'Bout time Faith got back in the flow."

"Not her, his blood smells of your slayer the one you deny you covet."

Sam's attention focused on the two of them, the expression on the other man's face suggested that he wasn't happy, and the only other slayer they could mean was Buffy.

"She's not mine and she can do who and what she pleases."

The girl cocked her head to one side, "You told me that carnal relations between those who shared a sire were frowned upon in humans of this society, unless they are identical females aged between 18 and 25 with a non related male and whipped cream being involved. Is this the case? You function as my guide in this realm; you should inform me of these things."

"Great, you've worked out how to work the telly again haven't you" he said running a palm over his face, "If you've put movie titles on the expense form again you're explaining it to the nibblet."

She appeared to become irritated with him for a second, "You have not answered my question."

"Lyri, that is a notebook question."

"Why must I note questions such as this down to put them to the whelp. He will change skin tone, and I will just have to ask you for an answer anyway." She turned and focused her attention on Sam, "I will ask him, if he shares her blood he should be trustworthy."

The man grabbed 'Lyri's arm as she turned to face Sam. "What do you mean shares her blood."

She picked his hand off her arm, "They share a sire."

The blonde man turned to look at Sam, before turning his attention back to Lyri.

She peered down her nose at him and seeing how she was a good few inches shorter than the man she was talking to that was pretty hard. "You were told Spike. On the visit to the gateway, your slayer stated she was sending some books to her younger brother remember?"

Spike again looked at Sam before answering Illyria, "Yes 'mind something about it."

"You threatened to rip the still beating heart out of her sire, and feed it to him when you discovered that this brother was older than the nibblet's assumed age. Then Alexander 'the whelp' hit you on the head with a spoon to which you exclaimed 'Good on Joycie'"

Sam turned to the guy called Spike, "What?"

Spike wasn't sure what to say, "Look I didn't… why the hell do I bother." He turned to Illyri, "Ta Lyri ,why don't you dig me a bigger grave."

"We went to see it when we attended the joining of the witch and the slayer that is beneath her. It is of standard size for the time."

"You're Spike and Illyria?" Sam asked, "You're with Faith."

"You know of her," Illyria asked Sam.

Spike looked at the other man silently, imagining how bad a scenario of an unbalanced Faith and any male let alone one related to Buffy could be. "Mate, please tell me you haven't."

"Haven't what?" Sam asked as Faith worked her way through the crowd.

"There you guys are." Faith said joining both Spike and Illyria.

"Faith, do you wish to perform violence?" Illyria asked.

Faith looked at her watch, "Got some time – what you got Blue."

"We passed a small nest near the railway line, should prove some distraction."

"You up for it Spike or do you want to stay put?" Faith asked, "B's with the family right now."

Spike shrugged, "Might as well."

Illyria turned to Sam putting out her hand, "It has been good to become acquainted, however I wish to eviscerate something, so goodbye."

As Sam watched the two women he was sure he could hear Spike mutter something about being a 'bloody babysitter'.

As he came back to the table he found the others chatting away pleasantly, he stood there for a second before turning to Buffy, "That friend of yours the one you mentioned in when we were in Lawerence, Spike."

"Yeah?" Buffy asked cautiously.

"Wouldn't happen to be English, blonde and hangs about with a girl whose favourite colour is 'blue'?"

"You've seen them?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, they left with Faith, talking about eviscerating something."

Buffy grabbed her jacket, before heading for the door, "Oh hell."

A/N - Well you all asked for him I hope you are happy now :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - Please see earlier chapters

Sorry this has taken so long but I got a little side tracked doing something else (i.e. The ritual and chocolate cream pie verse), but I hope you like this if anyone is still reading it.

I have to say thanks to Twinkiecat for looking at this for me.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" John asked Sam as he got out of the pickup and walked over to the Impala.

Sam nodded, "They talked about a nest near the railway line, and this is the only place where something could hide close to the railroad in this town."

"Right," John said.

"So, what do you think they are dealing with?" Bobby asked.

"Not sure, just something they could clean up quick." Sam said, again reiterating what he had told them at the bar.

"And she turned blue?" Dean asked sarcastically.

Sam sighed, "Yes Dean, the girl turned 'Blue' I don't know how else I can say it. One minute normal girl, next thing…"

"Blue?" Dean said, "You sure that it hasn't been so long since you've been laid that you ain't started hallucinating about Smurfette?"

"Yeah sure Dean, if Smurfette came in leather armour."

"Hey dude, to each to their own, there are worse things you can get your rocks off to."

"Boys," John simply said causing his sons to go quiet.

They walked up through the deserted remains of the warehouses, only one or two buildings left from the demolition work that had been going on.

"There!" Sam said pointing towards a van sitting outside one of the intact buildings.

"That's Spike?" Dean asked, to which Sam nodded, "That Billy Idol wannabe?"

"Yeah," Sam said as they all looked at the man leaning on the van flicking through the pages of a book.

"Where are the others then?" John wondered out loud, not liking the sound of the girl who turned blue that Sam had described.

"Why don't we ask him?" Bobby said.

* * *

Spike had just finished the chapter of his book when he smelt four people in the distance; he looked up to see them at the bottom of the street. He straightened up as they came towards him, two older ones and two younger ones. From the way they held themselves, he could guess that all of them had the blood of some description on their hands, even if they had washed it off its stench.

"_Great_" he thought to himself, especially when he saw Sam.

"Hey mate, didn't think I'd see you again," Spike said to Sam as they joined him.

"So you're Spike then?" Dean asked.

"Depends who is asking?" Spike said smirking.

"He is," John said firmly.

Spike raised an eyebrow, "And you are?"

"I'm his and Sam father," John replied.

The smirk dropped from Spike's face, "Then you're John then? And that would make him, Dean?"

Dean nodded, as Spike went round the side of the van and threw his book through the open window before turning to face them.

"Sorry about not introducing myself, but they wanted to do something – you know what women are like."

"Speaking of women, where are they?" Sam asked.

He nodded in the direction of the building, "Bonding thing; best not get in their way when they're in this type of mood."

"You let those girls go in there by themselves?" Bobby asked causing Spike to grin.

"You do know what a slayer is don't you?" he asked as the group, who looked at him coldly for a few seconds.

A loud crash broke the tension as a man came out of a first floor window.

"Excuse me," Spike said, walking over to the man who was scrambling to his feet after his rather clumsy exit from the building. Spike grabbed hold of the man's arm causing the man's face to react changing from the smooth features of a human to the more feral ridged ones of his true vampiric nature.

"Come on, back inside," Spike said, pulling the man towards the door of the warehouse.

"No please, it's time let me go," the fledgling said trying to pull away.

"It hasn't been the full ten minutes."

The fledge struggled as hard as he could, "Yes it has, it has."

Spike opened a door and flung the fledge inside, "No it hasn't – it has been more like six, you come back later and then we'll talk."

Spike turned to walk back to join the others, he walked a few steps stopping on hearing the fledge scream.

Spike smirked, "Guess he won't be coming back then."

John looked at him coldly, not too impressed at what he was seeing.

Spike sniffed,, he hadn't needed to deal with a father in a non I'm here to eat you family and there ain't anything you can do to stop me since – Christ, he couldn't really think that he ever did except with Angel. All he had to do then was show the poof haired nonce that he could take as the same amount of pain as the elder vampire could, which to be honest wasn't a lot in Angel's case. With Giles he hadn't bothered his arse, but then again Giles was never in any illusion about what Spike was and more importantly what he was capable of.

"Look mate, they'll be out in a minute," Spike said returning to his original position, leaning on the hood of the van, hoping that Buffy would turn up before he said something he shouldn't.

"You sure of that?" Dean asked.

Spike nodded thinking that this one definitely had a cob on about something, "It's aquick clean up job, enough for them to get the edge off or whatever."

"Right, and you are such a gentleman you left them to it?" Dean said caustically enough for Sam to turn and look at his brother.

Spike straightened up, "That's the way they want it mate. Not worth it arguing with them."

John was about to say something when the fire started in the first floor window just as Buffy and Faith made an appearance.

"Did she have to set fire to the place?" Buffy asked her sister salyer.

Faith sighed, "Look you checked, there ain't anyone in the building and this lot cleared out the locals way before we got here no-one going to get hurt. The place ain't connected to the gas and is going to be knocked down anyway."

"Right, but when did she get the fire bug?" Buffy asked.

"Well she's right, until this place is flattened it is going to be a rat's nest, so unless you want to stay here and clean up the mess the next bunch who hole up, then it has to come down quick. Especially seeing that we passed that elementary school on the way here."

Faith turned to Buffy with a wry smile on her face, "But hey, you want to stay that is fine by me, shouldn't keep you more than a couple of days."

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" Buffy said through gritted teeth.

"Hey B, I'd never say anything like that, you know we're 5 by 5 don't you?"

Buffy shook her head, "Yeah, right."

"Anyway, looks like we got company," Faith said noticing the group standing beside Spike.

"Oh great," Buffy said causing Faith to let out a little laugh.

"Daddy don't know do he?" Faith said.

Buffy shook her head, biting her tongue.

"Don't worry B, he won't hear about your little kink from me."

"It's not a kink!" Buffy said, "Anyway me and Spike aren't like that anymore and it is none of your business."

"Sure B, sure keep telling yourself that and there is no need to get so touchy about it," Faith turned and whistled in the direction of the warehouse, "Move you butt Fred!"

A few seconds later Fred came running out of the burning building catching up to the other two women and moving forward together to meet up with the group of men.

"That's her," Sam muttered to his brother.

Dean narrowed his eyes, "Don't look Blue to me, dude."

"Sorry about that," Buffy said to John and the others, "We would have come back."

"Right," John said looking at the building behind her, "You girls finished your business then?"

Buffy looked behind her, "Ahh that." She flashed him a little smile, "Would you believe that wasn't all my fault."

"Really?" John said as the fire started to lick the windows on the first floor.

She came over all innocent, "Okay, I'm responsible for part of it, but definitely not the flamey part."

Bobby stifled a laugh, this was better than the time that Sam had first discovered Tequila.

"You done?" Spike asked.

Faith grinned, "Slayer walk over, they didn't stand a chance."

Spike nodded, "Good, can we get going now?"

"Definitely, feeling in the need for some real fun," Faith replied causing Spike's shoulders to fall as she walked towards him.

"Bloody brilliant, can you hold it in 'til we get there, or do we have to make another pit stop?" Spike asked.

"Hell no, Blondie Bear," Faith said patting him on the chest, "I'll be a good girl promise."

"Why the hell did you have to tell her that stupid name?" Spike asked Buffy.

Buffy shrugged, "Hey, it wasn't me that told her, blame Fred."

"Ta Fred," Spike said heading towards the door of the van.

"Oh Spike she just asked, and Harmony called you it all the time."

John held up the file to hand it to Buffy, "You left this in the bar."

"Oh thanks," she replied.

"Full Legion you guys are after then?" Bobby asked causing Buffy, Faith and Spike to look at the group of hunters in front of them.

Faith slammed the van door she had opened, "Great B, lets call D, make it a complete family outing."

"Faith," Buffy said as they watched the other slayer walk off in a rage.

Spike sighed, "Don't worry I'll get her, make sure she doesn't maim a gang of hells angels or something."

"Thanks," Buffy said, as he plodded of behind Faith.

"I better be getting overtime rates for this," he muttered causing Buffy to smile a little.

"Will she be all right?" Sam asked.

Buffy nodded, "She'll be fine, he'll look after her."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked as Dean left to go after Spike.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - Please see previous chapters

Sorry this is short but please let me know what you think, even if you are happy about what I've written - all constructive criticism is well received.

* * *

Faith moved along the deserted road, trying to walk off part the rage she felt, rage at the thing for not being completely dead, she had taken out two thirds of the demons that made up the whole, before Riley had gotten in the way. She had only taken out two more parts since then, limiting the body to only two remaining demons inside, but that was still enough for it to be a threat.

She was angry at Riley for getting in her way, she was much better prepared to deal with it than him and his 'terrorist' squad. She was angry at Spike and Lyri for not letting her do what she needed to do; she was angry at Xander for setting them on her, she was angry at B – well for being B. But most of all she was angry at him, angry that he had gotten himself killed in such a stupid way, he had been smarter than that, tougher than that and he had walked into it just to save Riley's wife's ass.

Not that it had done either of them any good, Sam Finn had been killed outright, but Robin had hung in there for a week, with Faith by his side praying that he wake up.

As she continued down the road she felt the big one following her, not that she cared, if it was stupid enough to let itself be known like that, then it wasn't going to be a real challenge. It was the two who were following it that would hopefully give her the real workout.

The three of them must have been out of the nest before her and Buffy had gotten there, they would never have gotten past Spike.

She was right about it being stupid, the large one took its chance in the alleyway, it was large and clumsy, thinking that its sheer size would be enough, she took it down with ease. She didn't really need much skill to cause the thing to drop to the floor, though she didn't get a chance to finish it off before the other two decided to show up.

At least these two had half a brain cell between them, going for the simultaneous attack route, rather than the tag team approach, which to be honest might have worked if the idea was to piss off the slayer who had more juice than the energiser bunny at that moment. These two had worked out that attacking her at the same time gave at least one of them a better chance of walking away with some of it's limbs attached.

Not that it did them much good, though she did give them a little bit of a chance, stretching the battle out to a whole five minutes, rather than the minute and a half than it should have been. Well they deserved a little foreplay, even if they weren't really her type.

She had just dusted the last of them when she heard the big guy get back to his feet. She spun round to deal when the hulk turned to dust infront of her.

"That it?" Dean asked dusting himself off, "I, at least expected some spray, blood or something."

He looked at her with a little grin on his face, fence post in his hand, "Bit of an anticlimax ain't it? Next time I think I'll bring a dustbuster."

She grabbed and threw him up against the alley wall.

"Hey, I just saved your ass." Dean protested finding himself on the receiving end of slayer strength.

She held him against that wall, breathing heavy, not sure what to do, then she delivered a right hook.

"And I'm so grateful," She spat out before stalking off again, "Thanks a bunch, hero."

Dean just rubbed his jaw, unsteady on his feet as he watched her walk off. He was about to go after her when he heard the tutting from the shadows.

"Shouldn't have done that," Spike said as he took a step forward, "She would have dealt with him herself."

"What do you want?" Dean asked, his hand tightening round the piece of wood in his hand his stance changing to a more defensive one.

Spike gave off a little chuckle, "So she told at least one of you. Sounds like her."

Dean didn't answer.

"Guessing you haven't shared with the other two." Spike looked at Dean, "Wonder why not?"

"I asked you a question."

"Look chuckles, she'll chew you up and spit you out and you'll come crawling back for more, so get the idea out of your over gelled head before it starts."

"Excuse me?" Dean replied.

"Let Faith go."

"Thanks, but I don't think I asked for advice from a bad dye job," Dean said as the vampire walked towards him.

"Just trying to be helpful, they don't even know they're doing it, but that's what they do. That is what a slayer does to you." Spike said turning to follow Faith.

"You stay away from them, you hear me?" Dean said as Spike passed him.

Spike turned his head, looking confused for a second.

"You know who I'm talking about," Dean said sternly.

"Well you know that isn't going to happen anytime soon, but I'll take it on board."

"You stay away from my sisters," Dean said taking a step forward.

Spike sighed, "Congratulations, you've shown you've got a pair, but unless you are going to try and use that splinter, let me go and find Faith before someone who actually matters gets hurt. Trust me, unless you got a tranquiliser dart that can take down a rhino in that jacket of yours, you're going to be as much use as a chocolate fire guard."

Dean stilled for a second, not sure what he was going to do; he had been told this thing had a soul, played for the white hats now, but he still didn't like it.

Spike started to walk again, before stopping after a few steps, turning to face Dean, his face morphing into its true demonic visage, "By the by, if dear old Dad hurts either her or the nibblet, he'll find out what a real hunt is like."

Dean took a step forward, his hand round his makeshift stake but it was too late Spike was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - Please see previous chapters

Been a while since I've done anything on this story, so I thought I'd better do something, even though this is very short and just the boys talking (damn exposition!)

Also this chapter hasn't been beta'd, so freely admit all mistakes on this are mine.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Sam asked as Dean stalked back to the car.

"Nowhere," Dean retorted as he opened the Impala door.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Seriously, dude; where the hell did you go?"

"Making sure that Faith chick got back here okay, that's all."

Sam sighed, "Spike went after her."

"Yeah he did, saw him," Dean replied, "Dude – what do you think of the guy."

Sam shrugged, "Not sure yet, why?"

"Not getting any strange ESP vibes or anything, Hailey Joel?"

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Anything at all?" Dean asked.

"Dean, it isn't your job to complain about the guys Buffy goes with?" Sam asked.

"No, it's not that – oh god, she slept with that guy didn't she!"

"Dean, like it or not you can't tell Buffy or Dawn who they can see, even if they do look like an extra from an old metal video – remember what you said when Buffy did it to you."

"That was different!"

Sam shook his head, "Anyway he's her ex now isn't he?"

"How the hell do I know?" Dean asked.

"So you don't like the guy, based on your three second conversation with him," Sam said. "Doesn't mean he can't make sure that Faith is okay."

"Well seeing how he seems to be stuck in the 1980's, wasn't too sure he could handle it."

Sam sighed as his brother got into the car, "Right – have I missed something?"

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Like where are they?" Sam asked, "If the two of you went to see if she was okay then shouldn't the 'three' of you be back now."

"She can handle herself," Dean retorted. "Where's Bobby and Dad? And where are Buffy and your smurfette/Xena combo."

"If you mean Fred - they headed back to the bar," Sam replied curtly. "Buffy said that would probably be where Faith would head back to."

"Right," Dean said, starting the car. "Then what?"

"Go after the Legion, though from the info in that file it's not much of a legion anymore."

"Huh?"

"Legion – like the one in the new testament, Jesus cast one out of a guy and into a herd of swine which then drowned themselves."

"Right," Dean said, "So does that mean we have to get hold of some pigs or something before we get rid of it?"

"Dude, it isn't going to be that easy."

"Could be, are you sure?"

Sam tutted. "Bro, I keep telling you that contrary to what you believe you are not related to God so meeting you is not going to make this thing go away."

"Right dude," Dean replied with a smirk.

"Anyway they're down to two demons in the body," Sam explained. "Though considering they can split up to possess people or they can join together it is still going to be a hell of a job."

Dean peered at his brother, "What."

Sam thought for a second, trying to work out the best analogy, "Imagine it kind of like the Power Rangers Megazord. Separate parts but can join together."

"Power rangers? Always did like the Yellow one, you know the original one, the Asian babe – though the pink one back then was kind of bendy."

"Right Dean," Sam said, "But can't remember anywhere in that show about them getting to a Hellmouth and the whole thing coming back together."

"What?"

"Yeah, it gets to the Hellmouth and it is back to square one, so we're on the clock for this one – we stop it before it hits Cleveland," Sam said.

"Great – we're on mop up with a time schedule."

"Or not, judging from Faith's reaction. I don't think she wants anyone else along with her on this one."

"Yeah," Dean said. "Bucket of laughs ain't she?"

Sam smirked, "What blow you out already? I know technically we haven't had sisters for long, Dean, but aren't you a bit long in the tooth to start hitting on Buffy's friends? Or are you just making up for lost time?"

Dean glared at his brother, "Bite me."

Sam chuckled, "Okay then."

"Seriously, angry chick, please! I don't need the aggravation, even if she does have some moves," Dean retorted. "Especially, seeing that this Legion was the thing that took out her boyfriend."

"So, you have been checking her out."

"I wasn't the one who she said had potential…Stretch."

"Yeah, sure Towel Boy," Sam replied.

"Well, I ain't the one with the weird fantasy thing going on am I?"

"Dean," Sam said slowly in a low voice.

Dean chuckled at his brother's reaction, "Just saying – that Fred girl is cute and would be really hot in leather. Though the blue thing, dude, is a little worrying."

"According to that file, they blew this Legion apart when they first came across it in South America, with some serious firepower and I'm talking major ordinance here. It took out half the crew that went after it," Sam said, changing the subject. "From what was in that file – all but 12 demons were dealt with, but the survivors started to head north with Faith on their tail. So far she's dealt with 10 of them."

Dean turned to his brother, "If that is your way of saying she isn't into needlepoint, I kind of guessed that."

"What gave it away?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Anyway, those vampires from that nest that were following her aren't going to be a problem anymore so I guess it's time to head back to the bar."

"What vampires?"

"The ones that were on her tail – not too happy that their little happy home is now going to be a smoking hole in the ground," Dean replied.

"She okay?"

"Yeah fine," Dean said as he rubbed his jaw. "And real grateful with it."

"Grateful?" Sam said with a raised eyebrow.

Dean narrowed his gaze at his brother who was staring at him, "Yeah, okay, she hit me! I saved her ass and then she hit me."

Sam let out a laugh.

"Dude, knock it off will you!" Dean said with a pout. "I took out that vampire before she had to and that was the thanks I got."

"So, did you save her or did you get in her way?" Sam inquired, causing Dean to glare at him.

"What did you expect, bro?" Sam asked. "Her to buy you dinner as a thank you for butting onto her turf?"

"Not to be smacked in the face after I staked that big mother while she was otherwise occupied," Dean replied.

"You've heard the same stories I have, Dean. Even by slayer standards; Faith doesn't play well with others."

Dean sat there for a second as Sam waited for a response, "Okay, but dude, I'll tell you these 'new' vampires - dusty."

"Really?"

"Yep. Just a dust bath. Great it comes to clean up – break out the vacuum cleaner and you'd never guess anything was there," Dean smirked as he put the car into drive, before adding under his breath "And really handy if someone has an accident."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked confused as he picked up his brother's comment. "What accident?"

"Nothing, dude – seriously nothing," Dean replied curtly as the fire trucks began to pull up to the blazing warehouse.

"Sure Dean; nothing," Sam said slightly irritated at his brother's response.

"Sam, got a question for you?"

"What?"

"You don't think my hair is over gelled do you?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"No reason."

"Why did someone say that?" Sam asked with a wry smile on his face.

Dean shook his head, "No, nobody that matters anyway."


End file.
